In recent times the use of wireless communications devices has grown dramatically. In many countries throughout the world sophisticated wireless communications networks have been built so that wireless communications are possible from almost any geographic location. Devices employable in these networks may include wireless telephones and pagers, as well as specially configured palm top computers and PDA's. Types of communication possible by these devices may include the exchange of audio and textual information as well as the establishment of connections over the Internet. As the use of wireless communications devices has grown, so have the number of services related to the provision of wireless communications.
One such service which is available and is associated with the use of wireless communications devices, is the provision of location based services which focus on the issue of providing value-added services to subscribers based on the geographic location of a wireless device within a wireless network. In one form of the service, subscribers may be able to access information about businesses which are in close geographical proximity to their wireless communications device. As the subscriber to the services moves about within different locations in the wireless network, additional queries may be made as to businesses located in their vicinity.
As a modification of the above-described location services, businesses or other organizations may wish to track the location of a wireless device on a periodic basis and then use this information in any number of different ways. For example, a business selling services may provide different information as to the locations of their establishments based on where the subscriber is located. Further, businesses which deal in the fast efficient delivery of services may wish to track their employees through monitoring the location of wireless communication devices.